


Meet the Family

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lance's Giant Family, M/M, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has had enough to Lance always coming over to spend the night, but he isn't allow to even see his house. Finally he draws the line and tells Lance he has to let him spend the night at his house, or he won't be allowed to spend the night again. Reluctantly Lance gives in, but is Keith really ready to handle Lance's family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an experimental fan fiction. I may or may not finish this depending on the comments and reactions I get over the next few days. Not that I don't like the story idea; it's just that I have many more fan fictions I am writing and should dedicate time to as well. If I get a lot of good reviews then I'll add this one to the list, and if I don't then I'll put this on hold for the moment. (Also sorry if there are some errors, I had to edit this myself, and I'm not so good at editing my own work. Normally I have a friend read it before hand, but they are busy this week and I shall not bother them.)

(Keith’s POV)

Once again Lance was spending the night at my place. I say my place, but it’s not really mine. It’s the house of the elderly couple that has taken me in. They’re not so bad, but I have to help them out a lot because they are starting to forget a lot of things, and can’t really take care of the house anymore. 

At first I was fine with Lance wanting to visit and spend the night with me every so often, but every time I ask if I could go to his place he gives me a stupid excuse. Normally something about how his mother would lose her cool, different phrasing, if I came over because his room was a mess. Though I’m guessing it is always a mess, and everyone should have gotten used to that by now. Lance wasn’t much of the cleaning type; unless I threatened him with loss of cuddling time; that seemed to be a good motivator. 

“Wait, are you being serious right now?” Lance nearly shouted. I hushed him. It was really late and I would get in trouble if Lance made too much noise. 

“You don’t need to shout, and yes. I’m completely serious. I’m not letting you spend the night here anymore until I get to spend the night at your place for once.” I responded determined. Nothing was going to make me change my mind; even Lance and his thick skull realized that quickly. 

“I can’t believe you are doing this to me.” Lance over dramatically complained. 

“It’s only fair.” I crossed my arms. Lance started pacing the room; probably thinking of a way out of this.

“But-but-but…” Lance groaned and flopped on my bed when he couldn’t think of anything else to say. “I-I guess if you want to that badly; you should see if you can stay with me next week, and I mean the whole week.” Lance offered. A whole week? This is how he’s going to try and get me to give in. He knows I wouldn’t feel comfortable being gone that long. Though if I take my phone Abigail or William could call me if they needed anything. This may be the only chance he will give me to see his house. I have to take advantage of it. 

“I’ll ask and see.” Is all I could say at the moment. “Thank you for finally inviting me over.” I said and laid down next to him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He was obviously upset about this, but I couldn’t feel better. Though the idea of meeting his family did make me nervous.

(Lance’s POV) 

I can’t believe he’s actually considering spending the week with my family. For the longest time I have been trying to convince him it wasn’t worth it, but he keeps insisting. I’m just scared how my family will react to him. There’s always an initiation kind of thing that every one of my siblings boyfriends or girlfriends have to go through. It’s different each time, but what if their not so serious tests make Keith feel out of place? He can normally do that without problems, but I can’t have him feeling out of place around my family! 

Then there is also the problem of the countless rooms, though that isn’t a problem for next week. And that little fact may or may not largely impact why I haven’t let him spend the night. The whole purpose of spending the night at your boyfriend's house is to sleep in the same bed as him, but if there was an open room my parents would make Keith sleep there instead. However, there will be so many people around next week Keith will have to sleep in the same room as me. That’s a reason why I like going to visit him, the house he lives in is so small everyone is just a name call away. At my house you have to shout or run up and down the stairs searching for one person to be told to ask someone else, and so on. 

I looked over at him to see he had fallen asleep. Seriously, how can he fall asleep so soon? It is only ten. Though, I have to admit, he does look cute when he sleeps. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. I quickly pecked his forehead before going to play some games on my phone to pass the time.


	2. First Impressions

(Lance’s POV)

When I told my family that Keith was going to be visiting they were incredibly happy, actually a little too happy. It was kind of weird. I hadn’t talked too much about Keith to them, and normally I wasn’t asked about him, so I thought they weren’t interested in who I was dating. Except for my mother. She would spend hours questioning me. I just hope this week goes well.

(Keith’s POV)

A whole week of being with Lance’s family. At first I thought it would be easy, but then I started realizing that his family is huge. I’m not used to being in a house filled with that many people. Sure, sometimes I did stay in packed foster homes, but those never worked out for me. I’m not much of a people person.

“Keith, remember, you were the one who wanted to go.” Lance reminded me. That calmed me a little. Can’t seem nervous in front of him when I was the one that pressured him into this. How bad could things get anyways? 

“So, why do you even want me spending this week in particular at your house?” I hadn’t asked that before, but maybe now; just before we leave, would be a good time. 

“It’s an important week for my family.” He said happily. I waited for him to continue, he didn’t.

“And how is it an important week?” I asked to get him to tell me more. 

“There’s a lot of birthdays and anniversaries this week, so my family just made it an honorary party week.” What does ‘party week’ entail?

“So what do you do for this week?” 

“Well normally on the first day it’s nothing too interesting because a lot of people are just showing up, but tomorrow there’s the biggest birthday party that I have seen.” Lance explained. “Then there’s the anniversaries. After that it’s just dumb random stuff that we plan in the morning over breakfast. Most of the time the last four days are the best.” He had gotten a warm smile on his face as though recalling a lot of happy memories. 

“Sounds fun.” I said a little forcefully. It felt like what I needed to say to him at the moment. He was a lot more excited about this than me. The more he talked about it the more I felt like this was something that should just be celebrated with family, not me.

“It is. Are you ready?” I had just zipped up my bag as Lance said that. My bag was just a backpack, but I’ve gotten pretty good at making my stuff fit into that small bag. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Lance took my hand and we started walking out of the house. I stopped to say a quick goodbye to William who was sitting in the living room watching TV. 

“Finally you are leaving. Now don’t come back.” William joked. When I first got here I couldn’t tell if he really meant it or not, but after spending so much time around him I’ve realized that it’s his version of a joke. 

“Sorry, you’re stuck with me for another year.”

“If I live that long.” He replied. That kind of hurt me because it was possible he wouldn’t live that long. I couldn’t think of any way to reply so I just left the house with Lance. 

“Why are your goodbyes always so saddening? I mean seriously. It’s like you two want to never see each other again.” Lance complained. He still wasn’t accustomed to how we communicate. 

“None of it’s serious.” He gave me an unbelieving look that I just shrugged off. We are going to be getting a ride from one of Lance’s sisters. Not because we couldn’t drive, but because no one trusted Lance to drive, and I had no idea where I was going; and having Lance give me directions is not a good idea. He’d get lost making his way back to his own house. Hell, I didn’t even trust him with kiddy scissors. Just this year he almost took his eye out with those. How he managed that, I do not know. I hadn’t been there but Pidge never let him get over it. Lance opened the back door and hopped in. I sat next to him. The second the door was closed his sister turned around to look directly at me.

“So you’re Keith.” She said with a mischievous smile. 

“Yep.” I didn’t understand why she was looking at me so intently. Finally after almost a full minute of staring at me she nodded her head and faced the road. What was that all about? I looked to Lance, but he wasn’t looking at me. However, his face was bright red.

“You know, Lizzy is going to be mad at you, Lance.” His sister finally spoke up. 

“Why would she? Wait.” He suddenly gasped. 

“That’s right. She was expecting a picture of your boyfriend here, but you never gave her one. I’m sorry about Lance’s forgetfulness Keith; it’s going to make things a little uncomfortable for you, and for him.” His sister, I think her name is Rachel, told me. 

“What do you mean by that?” I decided to ask. Might as well start getting prepared for the worst of it now rather than later.

“Lizzy is a photographer. She’s probably going to spend hours just to take the perfect picture of you two together.” Rachel answered. That didn’t sound that bad in my opinion.

“That’s not all. She’s going to skin me alive when she sees me.” Lance complained. “I promised her, and she doesn’t take promises lightly. I’m dead. I’m so dead.” He seemed to be having a crisis, but I didn’t know what to do to help him. 

“Well you only have to handle her yelling at you.” I offered. I mean it’s just one out of his, what was it? Eight siblings. How could anyone handle having that many kids? 

“That’s not all.” He said slowly. 

“He hasn’t really talked about you to anyone in the family. So now you’re going to get all the questions in person. Good luck having to answer Alex’s questions.” Rachel added a teasing tone at the last sentence. So Lance doesn’t talk about me to his family. Why would that be? I looked at him questioningly, but he must have taken it as an accusation. 

“My family doesn’t really bring that kind of stuff up. Isn’t like I have a lot of time to talk to them anyways.” He said and crossed his arms. 

“Well I think you would have had at least one chance to tell them about me before today.” I added matter-of-factly. 

“How am I supposed to bring that up? And I have told them about you.” He threw his hands up in the air.

“Lance.” Rachel said and he went to looking out the window zoning us out. ‘What was that about?’ I thought as Rachel kept talking. “So Keith, how long have you two been together exactly?” She asked. Lance hadn't even told them that? 

“Eight months.” I answered. Lance was still looking out the window. 

“Really?” She asked genuinely surprised. “That’s longer than I thought you two had been together.” She added; her tone made it seem as though she was trying to get Lance’s attention. By now we were outside of town, and I had no idea where we were, and probably couldn’t find my way back to town saying I haven't been paying attention. 

“What’s the big surprise?” Lance asked nonchalant. 

“Well you didn’t bring it up until four months ago. I just thought that’s when you started dating.” Wait, four months ago? I didn’t know how to feel about Lance at the moment. Part of me wanted to be mad at him, but then again I wanted to get his reasoning for it before I kicked his ass. He’s going to have a lot of explaining to do once we get some time alone. I sent a quick glare at him that he noticed; he shied away. That wasn’t something normal for Lance to do. Unless he was willing to admit he is in the wrong. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. I didn’t know if he was apologizing to me or his sister. 

“Anyways, we’re here.” She said excitedly. Before either of us could open our doors she was already out of the car. When I opened my car door she immediately started pulling me into the house. What is going on? I looked to Lance for support, but he looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Rachel burst through the front door of the house and shouted. “Lance brought his boyfriend home!” There were a few people in the next room who looked up at the loud intrusion. 

“Really?” I heard someone shout from the second floor. Suddenly, people started to gather around from every room of the house. Well this is awkward.

“Finally I get to meet him.” An older woman said happily. The sudden rush of people made me uncomfortable. I just forced a smile and tried my best not to run out the door. Rachel also had a death grip on my arm, so there was no way I could run anyways. There was way too many people here; just staring at me. 

“Um, hi.” I said nervously. Rachel seemed pleased with herself, and was showing me off like a trophy. What is going on? 

“I am so happy to finally meet you! Lance barely ever talks about you! I have to prod him for answers all the time.” The older woman spoke; who I am guessing is his mother. Finally Lance walked into the house. Taking the attention off of me. 

“There you are.” I heard another woman say sternly, she looked to be twenty. She had blonde hair; most likely dye because brown hair was a common trait in all of Lance’s siblings. Immediately I felt his hand in mine, and him trying to hide himself behind me the best he could without anyone noticing what he was doing. I don’t think I have seen him this scared before. It was kind of funny. How bad could his sister really be?

“You never sent me that picture, Lance.” She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him. “I have some things I need to talk to my brother about. I’m sure Rachel wouldn’t mind showing you where you will be sleeping.” 

“Of course.” Happily said the girl who was holding onto my arm still. So I had been right, her name is Rachel. She started dragging me up the stairs. Most of the people who had come to stare at me had moved on, and seemed to be setting their stuff in the rooms they were going to be sleeping in. Just to make it down the second floor hallway we had to dodge and weave by people walking to different destinations. Finally she stopped at the last doorway on the left. “Welcome to the dump.” She said sarcastically as she opened the door. This was definitely Lance’s room. It was a total disaster, as I had expected. At least the floor was relatively clean so I didn’t have to worry about stepping on anything. “Lance is so lucky to have his own room. I wish I could have had my own room.” Rachel brought up. 

“Well I don’t think anyone would want to sleep in the same room as him.” A guy walking down the hallway added. 

“Uhg just imagine how horrible that would have to be.” She responded and they both started laughing. I didn’t get why it was so funny. “I don’t know how you do it.” Rachel finally said after calming down.

“Do what?” I asked; I felt like I was missing out on something. She gave me a smirk and held back laughter.

“Lance.” She said jokingly. Well I walked into that one. “I mean how can you sleep next to him. I’ve seen him fall asleep in his bed and wake up on the other side of the room. Don’t you get kicked and slapped a lot?” She asked me seriously.

“Not really.” I answered. It was true. I don’t remember that happening a lot. Though sometimes I did get kicked. Then as I was walking into Lance’s room to set my bag down on his bed I started hearing Lizzy yelling. I should go and see what is happening, I may need to help Lance out.


End file.
